beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Before the Storm
Before the Storm is the twenty-fourth episode of the Beast Wars TV series. Synopsis Tigatron observes a strange energy pulse in a distant mountain. Simultaneously, within the Predacon base, Megatron is woken by his computer. It reports the energy anomaly, and that it is of alien origin. Megatron suspects this could be the start of something big and thus sends Inferno to investigate. The fire ant burrows into the mountain and recovers a strange discus. Primal is on a scouting run looking for the energy anomaly that Tigatron reported. He sees a strange probe, and follows it. The probe stops and forms into a hologram of Megatron. He proposes to meet about a truce on neutral ground, between both leaders. When they meet, Megatron insists that the truce is not an act of treachery. He explains that he has no time to fight Maximals, and he needs time to think. Primal reluctantly agrees to a truce, bound by Maximal code. Rhinox proposes that it's about the alien energy. Primal agrees, stating that something scared Megatron very badly. Rattrap is sent—despite his usual complaints—to infiltrate the Darksyde. Meanwhile, Tarantulas hacks his way into a holding chamber to steal one of the Predacon ship's remaining Transwarp cells. Waspinator surprises him and demands an answer, and Tarantulas easily defeats him. Megatron, watching the exchange, decides to let Tarantulas do his work, and throw another kink in it—Blackarachnia. Airazor delivers Rattrap to the Predacon base—unarmed—and drops him off quickly before hailing the Predacon channels. Megatron casually disarms the perimeter defenses and asks Airazor to leave. As she leaves, he stops her a moment and suggests she take Rattrap with her. Foiled, they return to the base and report to Primal, but exchange knowing glances—the distraction was enough for Tigatron to make his entrance. Blackarachnia surprises Tarantulas, and in the confusion, Megatron hacks the Transwarp cell and adds his own programming. Tigatron hacks the Predacon database in a cool VR world, and discovers the second Golden Disk's datatracks. Terrorsaur finds Tigatron hacking and sounds the alarm, but Tigatron uses Terrorsaur and Scorponok's goonery against each other. Under orders not to fire, the Predacons chase Tigatron, leading into a battle with the rest of the Maximals. Under the limitations of a truce, the Predacons and Maximals battle without using their weapons. Primal steals a wire from Inferno's rocket. Terrorsaur fails at dodging a piece of sheet metal that Cheetor and Rhinox move into position. The spiders are smart enough to avoid one trap set by Dinobot, but in doing so, are crushed by another. Without firing a single shot, the Maximals have won the day... unless, of course, Megatron intentionally let them get away. On the Maximal base, Tigatron explains what Megatron discovered: a golden disk similar in size to the one Megatron originally stole, this one created by the same aliens who crafted the flying island, and seeded the energon on the planet. The disk itself was part of a signal that the aliens sent, ensuring that the planet received a message: The aliens are on their way. And they are very angry... Transcript *Before the Storm/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Wars episodes